Mirror
by ShadowMayne
Summary: They survived this far. The final showdown with the demon and the after affects on Dean. OneShot. Who are you to tell me that I'm less that what I should be?


**SPOILERS: **Devil's Trap, but its minor…you might not even notice it.

**Setting: **This is after Devil's Trap. All of our boys are alive and a-ok. This is a few months after I think. You'll need to figure that out for yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural. And the song this is based on "Mirror" by 'Barlow Girls' is not mine; I just like it a lot!

_**MIRROR**_

Dean sighed as he wiped the misted glass before him. A hand running over the cold material, tiny droplets of water running down his cheeks. A week, that's all he had gotten. Was that all he deserved? Was that all he was entitled to? Was that what the entire world owed him?

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?_

He could hear Sam just outside. He wondered what his brother was doing. He didn't really need to he already knew.

FLASHBACK

John leant back into the sofa, eyes closed for a moment. Both of his sons waited apprehensively.

"We gotta kill this demon, boys." He murmured, looking right at them. "Sammy? Your sure it's gonna be there tonight?"

"Have my visions ever let you down before?"

John nodded; he looked over to Dean, who was sat with the colt in his hands.

"One shot son, let's get this right."

"We will, we got spirit boy and super dad." Dean smiled, his charming smile flashing to his brother and father.

John felt a lurch of guilt; he hadn't forgotten what the demon had said to Dean on their last encounter.

They had driven the hospital staff mad. Dean only just making it out of a coma.

He smiled, almost about to say something like 'we have you too' before realising how tactless it sounded.

_  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am_

They had rocked up to the place and the demon had possessed Sam. Eager save its own skin.

WHAM! Dean and John were against the walls. They both stared at Sam's now yellow eyes, their hearts pouring out for the youngest Winchester.

"Get the hell outta my brother!" Dean had shouted.

"But I am your brother!" The voice smirked.

"I said get out!" Dean yelled. "Sammy, try to fight him!"

"Why fight what I've already won?"

_I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect_

It was in that moment Dean forgot the demon was there, all he saw was his brother.

"I hate you Dean!"

"Sammy?"

"You killed Jess, you killed mum, heck, and you're killing me and dad. Why do you think we left? Huh? Because we had lives? No, because we couldn't stand you."

"Sam please…" Dean's heart crumbled, and his father was forced to watch as his eldest son broke.

"No Dean, we don't love you…we don't need you." Sam spat at his feet. "You deserve to die, I want you to die!"

Dean watched his brother's blazing face.

"Dean! Don't listen to him, you're stronger than that!" John tried to attract his son's attention, realising that wasn't going to work, "At least I though you were."

"Oh that's right isn't it? Dad?" Sam said sarcastically. "We thought he was worth while, we thought he was important…you have nothing, say it Dean, say it…"

_  
So sorry you won't define me_

"No." Dean said. He could his father's voice. He was going to prove he was stronger than this.

"Say it Dean." The yellow eyes were all Dean saw, then he realised…Sam's eyes weren't yellow.

_  
Sorry you don't own me  
_

"Get out of my brother!" Dean pulled himself away from the wall, in the spilt second of shock the demon suffered.

As if in a trance the demon left his brothers body, becoming a half corporal thing.

Sam lay on the floor panting, staring up to the thing, which, in all their years of searching, could end his hunt forever.

"Dean Winchester, the lonely, pathetic, unworthy hunter." The demon sneered, yellow eyes piercing out of its black figure.

_  
Who are you to tell me?_

Dean felt a long harboured, little nurtured anger pouring through his veins. It was time to release it.

_  
That I'm less than what I should be?_

The colt was in his hands, straight from his back pocket. And the bullet was straight through the heart of the one thing he had spent his life searching for.

_  
Who are you? Who are you?_

Who was that demon to tell Dean that he was pathetic? NO one said that to THE Dean Winchester.

"Dean?" Sam was standing up. "Dean?"

_  
I don't need to listen _

"Maybe you should put the gun down son."

_  
To the list of things I should do_

The demon was gone. He was gone. Dean was free.

"It's really gone?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." John said breathlessly. "You did it Dean!"

"He's gone!" Sam said excitedly, his eyes glazing over as he wrapped his arms around his elder brother. "I can go back to college; you can have a normal life!"

_  
I won't try, I won't try_

Dean shrugged away from Sam. He had dropped the gun and left. He had run as far as he could, he had taken the car and run.

He didn't want Sam to go. He wanted to be a family. He wanted something to look back on and say 'I had a family'. That's why he ran.

Because he was afraid to say good-bye.

And because a part of him knew that what the demon had said…as part of him knew it was true.

END FLASHBACK

So when Dean had come home he'd avoided them. He'd heard them talking, saying that he must have believed the demon.

He wanted to say no, but now he knew the truth.

_  
Mirror I am seeing a new reflection_

He studied his face in the mirror. No happy grins today, just a sad, tear streaked face.

_  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me_

The demon had done this. If he hadn't of come, if he had never taken Mary away…Dean would have a family, Dean wouldn't have to be a solider. Dean wouldn't be alone.

_  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare_

Once, John used to love him. Once Dean had a mother. Once Dean had everything he wanted. One forgotten day so many years ago, he had been beautiful to his parents, now he was their burden.

_  
I know He defines me_

And Sam, Sam wanted Dean to have a normal life. He wanted so much for Dean. But he didn't want Dean to do what Dean wanted. Dean wanted to hunt.

But John was gone, visiting old hunting buddies. Sam was packing. Sam was leaving to go college and live his 'apple pie life'.

But Dean wanted the family, Dean wanted his life. Dean didn't want normal.

Dean didn't want college or white picket fences. _  
_

_You don't define me, you don't define me_

Dean closed his eyes, dressed and ready to brave his brother.

He stepped into the bedroom to find his brother's bags all packed perfectly, Sam waiting on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked delicately, he had been treating Dean like a porcelain doll since that night. "What the demon said…it's not true."

"That's not it Sam."

"Then what is it Dean?"

"You're leaving again."

Sam faltered, he gazed at his brother. Then he stood up and seized Dean in a hug. And Dean began to cry. All defences fell for that moment.

"Not anymore Dean, I'm not leaving anymore."

Dean smiled into his brother's shoulder.

Guess the world did give a little back some days. Maybe it was waiting to give him the greatest gift of all.

And the next time he saw a mirror.

He saw the truth.

------------ -------

Once again, I don't own this song. It belongs to Barlow Girls.

I ask you review. I am a little unsure about this story and I would appreciate feedback for when I next try something like this.

Until next time. Keep smilin' :D

Shadowmayne.


End file.
